From The Pit To The Palace
by SwenfortheWen
Summary: Regina Mills has attended a million of these high school parties. They're all the same; teenager drinking, hooking up, and puking. She keeps trying to avoid them. That is until a new cute blonde becomes a party regular, now she counts down the days. (Swan Queen High School AU)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ruby Lucas walked into her bestfriend, Emma Swan's room and saw her lying on the bed with a small object in her hand. She couldn't quite make out what is she was holding.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she took seat beside Emma on the bed.

"I got feeling nostalgic about how this is our senior year, so I was looking back at my first pipe." The blonde held out the small glass piper towards Ruby. She caressed the pipe and added, "I had some good times with this little guy."

"You're a fucking weirdo." Ruby nudged Emma in the shoulder.

"Shut up, you're a slut." Emma said as she got up and put her pipe away in her closet.

Ruby simply laughed at her and shook her head, "Don't pretend to hate sluts. If it weren't for us then you'd be a virgin." Her head fell backwards with laughter.

Emma just shook her head at her best friend. They were an odd match; the dorky stoner and the slutty cheerleader. It never seemed to stop them. They had been best friends since their junior year when Emma had first transferred to Storybrooke Secondary School. They had met at a party that the school stoners had invited Emma to and they'd been BFFs ever since.

Today Ruby had come over so they could enjoy their last day of summer together. The pair had spent the day sitting on Emma's bed talking about what the year held for them.

"I can't wait for prom. It's going to be amazing." Ruby gushed.

Emma just shrugged in response.

Ruby turned onto her side, "Emma you have to go, and it's like basically mandatory for all seniors."

"We'll see." Emma wasn't thrilled with the idea of prom. She knew her going would mean a lot to Ruby so she void to think about it. But truthfully the whole idea of prom didn't interest her. She didn't want to spend the time and effort shopping for a dress she'd wear once.

"You can always wear a suit." Ruby had countered when Emma brought up the point.

Emma needed to just change the topic her best friend wasn't budging on the topic. Ruby sensed Emma's irritation with the topic so she decided to change the topic herself, "Okay we can discuss prom later, but will you at least promise me that you'll come to the cheer parties with me this year. They'd be so much more fun with you."

"I guess I could do that," Emma reluctantly agreed, "for you." She added making her friend chuckle at her.

"Yeah sure, it's just for me. Don't pretend you don't want to get with some cheerleaders." Ruby raised her eyebrow mockingly at Emma.

"Psh that doesn't sound like me." The blonde joked back.

The two continued with easy conversation. It was hard to believe that this would be their last year together. Next year they'd be on their separate ways so they had to make this year the best one yet.

* * *

At the end of their first day back Emma and Ruby sat underneath a tree on the far side of the courtyard. I was their usual spot, perfect for people watching. During the school day the pair didn't usually see each other all that much. They didn't get any of the same classes this year and they ate lunch separately. Ruby would eat lunch with the cheer squad and Emma with the stoners, which entailed going down to the pit for a smoke. The different groups hadn't ever hurt their friendship. They always managed to make time for each other. Every day after school they'd hang out underneath their tree until Emma's bus got there and Ruby had cheer practice.

"Rubes, you gotta catch me up on all the drama." Emma commented looking out at all the people she hadn't seen in two months.

"Don't worry Em, I've got it all covered." Drama was Ruby's favorite topic of conversation. Her face lit up as she started to give Emma the full report. "Adam Gold and Milah broke up. She cheated on him with Killian. I don't blame her though, I mean Adam's rich which is great, but he's a complete asshole."

"Oh that must be what Killian was bragging about today." Killian was part of the stoner crew. He was the kind of stoner that everyone hates. The one who's always bragging about how they smoke, party and sleep with so many people.

This caught Ruby's attention. "He was bragging about her at the pit! Ew he's so annoying. What did he say about her?"

"It actually wasn't his usual misogynist crap. He was saying that she was the hottest girl he'd ever been with. I'm pretty sure he even said that she was the kind of girl he could bang for the rest of his life." Emma chuckled at his phrasing.

"I guess that's how pricks say I think I may love her." Ruby joked. They pair laughed.

One of the Nolan twins passed with a girl on his arm. Emma could never tell the difference between the two of them. _Had Kathryn died her hair black?_ Emma thought to herself. Ruby noticed where her friend was looking and answered her unspoken question, "Yeah, David broke up with Kathryn and is now dating Mary Margaret."

"Wait what?" Emma squinted her eyes to verify Ruby's statement. It was true, David Nolan, the star linebacker had his arm around the school goodie two shoes, Mary Margaret.

"I know, shocker right? Apparently they volunteered at the animal shelter together over the summer. And apparently Kathryn is seeing some college guy now. Who knows if that true though," Ruby went off as if she were delivering a formal report. Her hands waved around as she continued, "I also heard a rumor that Adam and Belle, you know Belle French, the bookworm, are hooking up. But I don't really believe it."

Emma nodded along. The gossip didn't interest her much, but she was always surprised to hear about all the crazy things these people got up to. Across the courtyard Emma spotted Regina Mills. The girl was so hot, Emma couldn't help but stare. Ruby shook her head following Emma's eyes to the preppy brunette.

"Maybe it's the year of the star crossed lovers and you'll finally get with her."

Emma hit Ruby jokingly in the arm. "Shut up," she said trying to hide the smile on her face. The weed in her system wasn't really helping her with that task.

"I'll bet she's a freak in the sack and she's free game now since Daniel graduated last year and is now across the country at Stanford."

"They aren't doing long distance."

"Nope. She was talking about it today, apparently it was a mutual agreement." Ruby noticed another student in the courtyard and went off about how they crashed the car over the summer, but Emma wasn't paying attention anymore. She was captivated by the brunette across the courtyard. She knew she didn't have a chance. Daniel was a good kid who had come from a middle class family and everyone knew that Regina's family still didn't approve of him. Emma couldn't even imagine what they'd think of her. But a girl could dream.

* * *

AN I know I should be updating my other story but I was readying a lot of high school aus and I felt inspired. So updates on this may vary but I'll try to keep it regular and often. I hope you enjoyed and I've love to hear you thoughts :D thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Great pre-calculus again_ , Regina thought with a sigh. This was the gist of her thought process this whole week every time the bell rang for fourth period. The first week back had sucked. Her classes sucked and her classmates sucked. She was the queen bee in a school of idiots. As she entered the classroom she saw the usual grouping of boring people. Regina took her usual seat and awaited the arrival of her desk partner. Two people in the seat in front of hers sat closer to one another as they talked about things that were a little too personal for a public. Regina just sat down quietly behind them so that her presence would not be registered and she could listen to their conversation.

"Jack, my period is super late." Milah's face was scrunched up in worry. It took almost all of Regina's willpower not to laugh at the pathetic girl.

"It'll come soon don't worry," Jacqueline, Milah's friend, was only half paying attention to her friend as she stared intently into her make up mirror applying her mascara. "Wait, Milah, when did you last sleep with Killian?" Jack, finally catching Milah's drift, looked up at her friend with the same horror struck expression.

"Exactly" Milah huffed through her teeth.

The conversation was broken up when Regina's seat partner had finally joined them.

Jack immediately perked up and turned to face him, she batted her eyelashes and greeted the blonde, "Hi James." Regina did not miss the way she puffed out her chest in James' direction and judging by the way he was staring, James didn't miss it either. This was how most of the cheerleaders and basically the whole female population greeted their star quarterback.

A smugly confident smile on his lips he answered, "Hey Jack, Milah, Regina." He nodded hello to each of them and took his seat beside Regina. "Are you all coming to my party tonight?" He asked casually.

The two girls nodded eagerly and returned back to their rather hilarious conversation in Regina's opinion.

Leave it to the Nolan's to have a party the first week back at school. They were famous for having the best most outrageous parties. Parties bored Regina to tears. All the people there were so annoying. She used to just go as a way to see Daniel and now that he was gone her party going motivation was gone. She could admit that she missed he him but she knew it was the right call long distance was torture for the both of them.

James stared at Regina expectantly. She had been so lost in thought, she had never answered his question. So she nodded and unconvincingly said, "Of course I'll be there. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Oh don't be so bitter Gina, maybe you'll find a qualified Daniel replacement." James wiggled his eyebrows and winked at her. Regina's face scrunched in disgust, she would never stoop low enough to hook up with the filth of a human that is James Nolan. She started to pull out her notebook in an attempt to end this conversation with James. Luckily he seemed to get the message.

Emma sat a few seats away from the group observing the whole situation. She laughed at Regina's obvious disgust with James. It was good to know that she wasn't the only one to find him completely revolting.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she checked it. It was a message from Ruby.

 _First party is tonight, I'll be picking you up at 10 in an Uber._

Emma waited a moment before answering. She thought back to the overheard conversation and she realized that Regina had said that she was going to be there. Maybe she would have to go to this party after all.

* * *

Regina stood in the Nolan's living room. In front of her Adam and Killian were engaged in a heated beer pong game. They were obviously fighting over something else. And it didn't take a genius to see that. Regina didn't really care for their petty drama unless she could get something out of it. She felt a bit out of place here so she just casually sipped her Smirnoff.

"I don't think I've seen you around here," the blonde appeared behind Regina. Emma was trying to keep up an aloof persona and she could see by the curiosity in Regina's that it was working. They stood very close to one another mostly due to the mass of people surrounding them but neither one of them would complain. The blonde held a Coors bottle in her hand that was almost full.

"That's because I'm not usually around here." Regina motioned to this exact spot. It was the truth being in the crowd wasn't Regina's place. When she came to these parties, she and Daniel would always sneak out somewhere to be alone. She had thought that maybe this party would be different. But looking at the girl in front of her she thought maybe it wouldn't be. She was intrigued by the way this other girl held herself, it was a contagious kind of confidence.

The blonde smiled at the stunning brunette in front of her. She'd played this game before. Step one was figure out if the girl was gay. From the way the brunette was basically undressing her with her eyes, she decided that the odds were in her favor. This was enough encouragement for Emma to try her luck. She knew she couldn't mess this up, it was probably the only chance she would get to speak to this beautiful girl. So she mustered all her confidence and said, "So how about we leave here." She copied Regina's hand motion from earlier.

Regina let out a slight giggle at the blonde's obvious mockery. Emma's confidence grew as the angelic sound reached her ears. She had to take her time with this girl, because she was too majestic to lose. Lucky for Emma, Regina nodded and let Emma lead her out of the crowd towards the Nolan's second floor balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The pair stood out on the Nolan's balcony in silence for a moment. Regina walked up and leaned on the railing. The balcony wasn't very large. It had two smaller beach style chair. The railing surrounded it connecting it to the side of the house. A mild breeze blew by and she finally relaxed, breathing in the fresh air. It was a great break from the smell of sweat and beer that occupied the inside of the household. She looked over to the blonde who was leaning on the side of the railing facing Regina. She was watching her with a cool smile. Regina smiled back.

"It's so nice out here." Regina commented trying to fill the silence.

Emma nodded wistfully. She looked up at the stars. There were only a few out so far. And she knew the real beauty stood in front of her.

Regina was watching her with a curious gaze. She was used to being able to analyze everyone but for some reason this girl in front of her was a mystery to her.

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment longer. Until Emma reached into her pocket pulling out a glass pipe and a small bag. She motioned with her pipe towards the brunette.

"Ever smoked?" she asked.

Regina debated lying for a moment. She didn't want to seem lame in front of this girl, but something about her made Regina feel comfortable to be honest. The thought terrified her for a moment but she decided to stick with honesty.

"No, I have not." Regina hyperaware of every word. Emma let out a soft laugh at the brunette's use of perfect grammar. Regina suddenly felt self-conscious, but all her fear were subsided when Emma stepped towards her. She couldn't think of much else besides the blonde's proximity.

Emma leaned in and for a moment Regina thought she might kiss her. Instead she whispered in Regina's ear, "Would you like to?"

Regina looked back into Emma's eyes. They were so kind and inviting. She wondered all the reasons why she had never smoked in the first place. She'd never really been offered. Looking into the hazel eyes in front of her she nodded slowly.

Everyone typically assumed that she was a goodie goodie because her mom practically ran the PTA. She'd broken that label in the past years from coming to parties and such, but most people still held onto that image of her. This girl on the other hand didn't seem to see her this way. She was treating her like a normal person. It was refreshing.

Regina watched mesmerized as Emma packed a bowl. She did so with such ease. It intimidated Regina slightly by the action. She knows she's an amateur and she doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of this girl.

Emma raised the pipe to her lips, she lit the side of the bowl and took a deep breath. She held it in closed her eyes blissfully and then let out the smoke in a swift breath. She noticed the brunette's look of amazement and smiled at her.

The blonde motioned the pipe towards Regina for her to grab it. She merely just stared at it realized she had no idea what she was doing. Emma saw the brief look of panic on Regina's face and remembered she was new to this.

"Right, sorry, I forgot you're new to this," Emma shook her head, internally chastising herself for assuming everyone knew how to work a pipe. Emma took a step towards Regina and stood right in front of her, both of them leaning against the railing, "Let me help you." She began to raise the pipe to Regina's lips, but stopped when she say Regina's rigid stance. Assuming her nervousness was due to the drug she was about to take Emma lowered the pipe and said, "You don't have to if you don't want-"

But she was interrupted by Regina who grabbed her wrist and quipped, "No, I want to." They held each other's eyes a moment and Regina broke into a nervous smile causing Emma to smile back.

"Alright, you'll need to clear your lung first. Aka just exhale deeply," she instructed. When Regina had finished she brought the pipe to the brunette's lips and continued, "Alright so I'm going to light it here and you'll breathe it in. Then try to hold it in but if you feel like you're going to cough breath out first then cough otherwise it'll hurt," she smiled reassuringly to Regina, "Ready?"

The brunette nodded eagerly. She followed all of Emma's steps but when the itch in her throat got too strong she didn't get the smoke out fast enough. She quickly brought her hand up to cover her cough. Emma just smiled at her, "Don't worry about, this is a cough safe zone. Let it out!" So Regina did.

Emma lit a few more bowls for herself and Regina took a few more tokes. She got better at the process every time. Of course the words of encouragement from a pretty blonde were definitely helping.

Once they were pleasantly feeling the buzz they stood side by side leaning on the balcony railing staring out at the night. Below them they saw a two people smoking cigarettes by the Nolan's fence. A neighbor walked by with his dog and shook his head at them. Emma had waved to him inciting a scoff from the elderly man and a giggle from Regina.

Looking up at the blonde, Regina came to realize she didn't even know her name. Emma turned and looked back at her. Regina hadn't realized she'd said it aloud.

"Emma, Emma Swan." Emma smiled at the Regina, she could see the girl was really feeling. "Do people call you anything other than Regina? Like a nickname?"

Regina was momentarily taken aback by the fact that the blonde knows her name. Most people did but this girl she just felt differently. She felt so exposed, everyone knew her. Meanwhile the blonde in front of her held an air of mystery.

"Gina, I guess." She finally answered.

"Just Gina? What about Reg?" the brunette shook her head in response. "Nobody calls your Reg?" Emma sounded mildly shocked at the revelation. Reg was a great nickname.

"Oh God no, my mother would have their head." Regina laughed.

"I guess I'll need to be avoiding your mother, Reg." Emma cocked an eyebrow and nudged Regina gently with her elbow.

"Honestly most people just call me Regina."

"Well I'm not most people." she smiled at the brunette. And all Regina could think was, _ain't that the truth._ She had never met anyone like Emma. She had somehow felt instantly comfortable with the blond. There was no explanation for it and Regina didn't even care to look for one.

It was at this moment that Emma's phone buzzed. She looked down and frowned.

"Looks like my ride home is fed up with the party, so I gotta bounce." Emma started walking towards the screen doors. Before she got there she turned back to Regina, "I had a good time. Maybe I'll see you around."

Regina nodded, "Have a good night." She gave the blonde a small wave which she returned. As Emma left Regina couldn't take her eyes off her. She watched her walk with, whom she assumed was her friend, to the car. There was something about this girl. She needed to see more of her. Tomorrow she'd have to ask Sydney what he knew about her.

She made a mental note to attend whatever the next big party was. She had to see Emma again.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the hella long time between updates, I'll try to be better with the next one. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter and the story so far. Thanks :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"I can't believe the audacity of these people!" Ruby was yelling the whole ride home. Evidently she and Emma had had a very different party experience.

"Killian is disgusting! How he got into Milah's pants is beyond me. Then again she doesn't have good taste, she did date Adam Gold." The brunette shivered at the thought, "The two of them are ridiculous fighting over her. Then Killian has the nerve to try to grope me!" The Uber drivers face reddens at her statement but Ruby doesn't notice in the slightest. She just continues with the same vigor, "And then there's Whale! That fucking asshole! He was following me all night! He's so fricken creepy. I can't!"

Emma could hear what Ruby was saying but it she wasn't listening. Looking out the window the world seemed a little bright. Damn was she ever cheesy. It just felt so surreal. She had been fantasizing about smoking with the most popular girl in school, she'd never dreamed that it would actually happen.

It took a slap in the arm from Ruby to break Emma's trance, "Emma! Jesus Emma how high are you right now?" she almost yelled. By now the Uber driver was beyond uncomfortable, he was just trying to pretend he couldn't hear them.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I, uhh, yeah I'm actually not that high." Emma shrugged.

Ruby seemed unimpressed with her answer, "Okay, whatever you say." Ruby waved her off with her hand. Returning back to her stern voice, "Back to what I was saying. These guys need to get over themselves!"

Emma tried to stifle a laugh at the brunette's rant. This got her a dramatic head turn from Ruby. She glared at her friend. Realizing that it was having no effect on her, Ruby finally caved and asked, "What are you so happy about?"

Without even meaning to, Emma's face broke out into a giant smile. "You may have been right about this year." she said coyly, receiving yet another glare from her best friend. It did nothing to waver Emma's good mood.

Regina's lunch table was the usual crowd of people who cared way too much about their social standings. There was a member missing that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the table. It appeared that David had chosen to spend his lunch with Mary Margaret and nobody was going to say anything so they all just sat in silence.

Normally Kathryn was the only person Regina really ever wanted to speak with but she sat there so tense that Regina dared not start something. Besides today she needed Sydney for his Intel. She spent the awkward silence thinking up how to casually bring up Emma Swan.

Luckily someone just brought it up for her. "Umm Regina, where were you at the party on Saturday? We wanted you for pong!" Jack's whiny voice didn't really ease the tension at the table but Regina was glad for the topic.

"I was umm on the balcony." Regina answered casually.

"Wait! That was you with Emma Swan?" Suddenly Kathryn was back to her usual gossipy self and was judging the hell out of Regina. They may have been best friends but nothing stopped Kathryn Midas from her judgment.

"Yes, she was there as well." She almost mumbled as she picked at her salad.

Sydney Glass perked up at this new revelation. He knew everything about everyone at the school and was eager to impress Regina with his knowledge, "That girl is every lesbian stereotype in the book. I swear she doesn't own anything other than flannel and pocket tees." The group erupted into a fit of laughter. Regina, who usually loved making laughing at others expense didn't seem impressed. In a desperate attempt to regain Regina's attention Sydney added, "But maybe that's just because she's so poor." This time people didn't laugh. They sat awkward for a moment. The whole table was a group of very wealthy people and they felt awkward knowing that someone else didn't have money like they did.

"Plus she smokes a lot of pot." Jack finally commented with a sneer bringing the group back to their topic.

"What's wrong with that?" Regina quipped. None of these things they were pinning as bad were resonating with Regina. They merely intrigued her more. She and Emma were complete opposites and she couldn't have been more interested in getting to know the blonde better.

"Oh god don't tell me you did it!" Jack practically shrieked. When Regina made no move to protest the entire group just stared at her in shock.

Regina continued to eat her salad and casually added, "I'm just saying, we all have our vices."

"Yeah Regina, a vice like chocolate is okay, but not marijuana, it's illegal." Kathryn explained as if this was the most obvious thing, infuriating Regina even more.

"So is underage drinking." The brunette's retort had the group in silence for a moment. They couldn't argue against this. Jack kept opening her mouth to make a statement but she never managed to formulate one.

"Why are you defending her? Have you decided to start experimenting now that Daniel is gone?" Jack tried to joke. When Regina was the only one in the group not laughing their giggles faulted. An awkward silence fell over the group but it only last a second when Milah interrupted it.

"If you are don't start with her, she's bad news. Regina, what would your mother say!" She sneered in the direction of the pit.

Regina remains completely stoic. She has no idea how to answer. Surprised by how accepting the group was to the idea but also annoyed at their conclusion. Kathryn's mention of her mother just aggravated her, Kathryn knew that was a sore spot for Regina but she didn't seem to care. Now Regina was left simply staring at them. Luckily the bell comes in to save the day. The group packs up their bags from lunch and walks their separate ways.

Alone in the hallway Regina's thoughts drift back to Emma. Her interest was piqued even more now. She had known they were different but now she knew she came from completely different worlds.

As she passes through the courtyard Regina notices the object of her thoughts lying under her usual tree.

Their eyes meet and Regina offers a friendly wave. Emma smiles back at her returning the wave. Regina quickly fixes her hair and continues her walk down the hall. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering. How had this girl gotten into her head so quickly?

* * *

AN: Hey all! I'd love to hear your thoughts about the chapter, I'm currently debating on a few different ways to take this story so tell me where you'd like it to go and I'll make it happen hahaha thanks for reading ❤


	5. Chapter 5

**AN** : Hello! I just want to give a **trigger warning** before you read this chapter. It contains mention of sexual assault, abuse, and alcoholism. If these themes are difficult for you please feel free to message me and I can send you a modified chapter or a chapter summary. Other than that happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Emma had been trying to make up an excuse to talk to Regina at school for the past two weeks. It only resulted in smiling or waving at her across the hall. She'd never really noticed how busy the brunette was; she seemed to jump from class to class and from activity to activity, there was no stopping her. Which is exactly why she had had to convince Ruby to throw a party while her grandma was away for a baking convention this weekend. The whole cheer squad would be invited so Regina would have to be there.

On Thursday she got lucky catching Regina at her locker between classes. Emma sauntered over and leaned against the locker beside hers. When Regina noticed her she tried to hide the smile that broke across her face but the blonde noticed it.

"Will I be seeing you at Ruby's tomorrow?" Emma asked all cool, calm, and collected. She waited nervously for the brunette's answer.

"Perhaps," Regina enunciated every syllable drawing the blonde's eyes to her lips. She knew how to play this game. Emma was wrapped around her finger, and they both knew it. Regina shut her locker and walk off to her next class leaving Emma to watch her disappear into the crowd of people.

She could not wait for tomorrow. This was her shot with Regina. The Regina Mills. Emma could hardly believe that this magnificent girl was giving her the time of day.

* * *

Regina held up two different dresses. She found herself wondering which one Emma would like better or which one was easier to undo. Finally deciding on the form fitting black one, Regina tried to calm her nerves. She had been looking forward to another party for weeks. She needed to see Emma again. Regina got worried that maybe it was all in her head. Maybe Emma wasn't as great as she thought, maybe she'd glorified her and her friends were right, she's nothing more than a lazy stoner. She quickly tossed that thought from mind. Her friends were judgmental pricks and Emma was more than that.

She put in a pair of earrings and gave herself a quick once over. Her phone lit up with a new message from Katherine, _Here._ Giving herself a brief mental pep talk, she walked down the stairs to leave.

Her father was sitting in their living room, as she passed by him he shouted, "Have fun and be safe!"

Regina smiled and responded over her shoulder, "Will do, bye!"

* * *

It took less than a minute for Regina to spot Emma at the party.

Another few minutes for Emma to invite the brunette downstairs.

In less than five minutes they were finally alone, and that had almost been too long for Regina.

They fall into the similar pattern of Emma offering Regina some weed, Regina accepting, Emma packing her bowl and helping her smoke it. Expect this time Regina feels it more. She's faced with the sudden realization that she hasn't been with anyone since Daniel. But Emma is so different. She opens Regina's eyes to the world, a world Regina had been forbidden to see, and she loved it.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked, noticing the way Regina seemed to be looking off in the distance.

They sat side by side on the couch. Emma had placed her arm around Regina. The brunette cuddle in closer as she answered, "Just about how we're from different worlds" Emma hummed in response. "Almost like Romeo and Juliet." she added.

"More like Romy and Juliet." The blonde joked.

"Yeah that too." Regina gave a throaty laugh. When her eyes met Emma's the lust in her eyes was palpable. She bit her lip turning on every fiber in Emma's body. Finally Emma leaned in and pressed lips to Regina's.

"Is this okay?" Emma asked looking deeply into Regina's eyes for the answer.

"It's more than okay." Regina placed her hand on the back of the blonde's head and pulled her in deepening the kiss.

Their kiss is perfect. Everything fits together just right. All thoughts of Daniel are out of Regina's mind. All she could think of was how incredible she felt in that moment. Emma was engulfed with the sweet scent of Regina's perfume. Their hands roamed their clothed bodies.

Emma placed a row of kisses along Regina's jaw line. "God you're so beautiful." she whispered in her ear. This caused Regina to pull their lips back together for a heated kiss. Regina nibbled on the blonde's lower lip inciting a moaned into her mouth.

Their kisses became incredibly more passionate and the heat between them became incredibly intense. Regina's hands began to play with the bottom of Emma's shirt, but before she was successful Emma drew away slightly.

"I think we should stop here." It took all of Emma's willpower to draw away, but she didn't want them to rush things. Regina pouted and began to undo the zipper on her dress. Emma reached out and held the hand Regina was using to undo the dress, "We should save that for another time when we're both not in this state."

Regina let of the cutest groan Emma had ever heard. "Why do you have to be such a gentleman?" Regina complained playfully.

"Gentlewoman." Emma corrected maintaining the playful air.

Regina grabbed her vodka soda from the table and held it out for the blonde, but Emma just shook her head and said, "I don't drink."

This took Regina by surprise. "So you smoke pot but alcohol is wrong." Her tone had a slight mocking to it but Emma didn't take offense.

"It's not that I think it's wrong, I just had some bad experiences and would rather not." Emma smiled awkwardly hoping that is would ease the tension she was feeling about this conversation.

"I see, you got hammered at a party, yuked everywhere and were super hung over the next day. Am I close?"

"Not really." Emma broke eye contact, she stared down at her shoes. Regina looked at her silently. The silence was eerie, but Regina dared not interrupt it, she waited for Emma to continue.

When Emma looked back up she saw the kindness in Regina's eye compelling her to share her story so the brunette could help her. Emma brought her hand to scratch the back of her neck before she finally continued, "I had this foster father who drank a lot. When he was drunk he'd... well he would ...umm... apparently I looked like his late wife...and...yeah…so...uh..." Emma trailed off, her hand now rubbing the back of her neck for comfort.

Regina was completely taken aback by her story and she couldn't bear to hear what Emma was telling her. She put down her drink, now completely disgusted by it. She placed her hand on top of Emma's free hand that was lying on the couch and softly said, "I'm so sorry."

Emma calmed at the touch. The tension in her body lessened as she turned her hand and ran her thumb along Regina's. "It's not your fault." She attempted a smile to comfort the brunette and it worked.

Regina reached up and began to stroke Emma's cheek. The blonde leaned into the touch.

"Bad thing shouldn't happen to good people." Regina said just above a whisper. Her mind wandered momentarily to the scars she knew she had on her back.

"But they do, and all we can do is try to survive it." Emma response was sincere and strong. She'd come so far in her life and Regina could see her strength. Her words were not only for herself but for Regina as well. Emma had recognized the scars on the brunette's back when Regina had tried to undo her dress. Emma didn't want to pry but she wanted Regina to know that she was there for her. Regina could read all that kindness and strength in the emerald eyes in front of her.

The connection between them was so intense. Emma had no idea how she knew but she knew she could trust Regina. There was just something about her and the way Regina was looking at her now proved that she was right. The brunette held nothing but kindness and admiration in her eyes. Emma continued to stare into them, seeming to get lost. Neither of them knew how long they had sat in this comfortable silence.

Just then a reminder went off on Regina's phone.

 _Calculus test this Friday! Study!_

Regina groaned not so internally and then immediately tried to correct herself by adding a quick "Sorry."

Emma still held the brunette's hand in hers. She squeeze her tentatively and asked, "What is it?"

Regina tried to shake it off, "Oh it's nothing, just a reminder about the calc test I will be failing this Friday?"

"I don't think you'll fail."

"Oh I will trust me."

"How could you fail when you've got a willing tutor sitting in front of you?" Emma wore a cocky grin that brightened Regina's spirits immediately.

This caught Regina by surprise once again. She'd known Emma was in her class but that was about the only associate she had with her and school. Smoking and academics didn't seem to mix well.

"You understand what's going on in that class?"

"Yeah," the blonde smirked, "it may come as a shock but I have skills beyond rolling a joint. And math just so happens to be one of my strongest." The way Emma shrugged casual made Regina melt. There was nothing this girl couldn't do and no way she could stop being so attractive to her.

"Maybe I'll have to take you up on that offer."

"Maybe you will." Emma smiled at her and for once in her life Regina was thankful that she didn't understand a lick of calculus.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They had decided to have their study date, or was it not a date, on Saturday at 2. Regina had planned it all out 2 o'clock gave her two hours with the blonde and then an hour of leeway to clean up before her mom got home from her meeting. It conveniently worked out that Emma had to work at 5 so she too would have to be home before then. For once Regina's plans were shaping up perfectly.

When Emma arrived she'd rang the doorbell and Regina had almost tripped running down the stairs so fast. She'd fix her hair and checked herself over in the mirror before opening the door and inviting the blonde inside.

Emma had evidently tutored before and had brought a whole book bag of sticky notes, pencils, and colored pens. Regina felt mildly under prepared but it hadn't matter. They sat down beside one another on the couch and Emma had just opened the textbook and dove in, "So let's start with this unit we're working on right now; exponential derivatives. Basically it all has to do with this number e, which is approximately 2.71828, and its exponential derivative..."

As Emma continued to explain the concepts of natural logarithms, Regina looked over her shoulder at the notes Emma was drawing out for. She leaned her head comfortably on the soft the shoulder. Regina was actually understand what the blonde was explaining but after an hour her mind began to wander, _damn she is so cute when she's talking math. Maybe I would have been more interested in the course if my teachers looked that darn cute in glasses. Oh crap she's staring at me! Did she ask me something?_

"Sorry I kind of zone out," Regina said vaguely, maybe Emma wouldn't notice the star struck look she had in her eyes. Of course that was not the case. A warm smile spread across the blonde's face. Regina became very relevant of their proximity. Her heart rate quickened, she hoped Emma hadn't noticed. But once again that was not the case.

"Is that what happened?" Emma mocked, "Maybe we should take a break." Her tongue quickly ran across her lips as she shut the textbook she had been holding.

Regina hummed in response. She hadn't realized how close she'd been leaning in towards the blonde, it must have happened when she zone out. There was something magnet pulling her towards the other girl. She was drawn to her lips and couldn't take her eyes off of them.

Regina's attraction didn't go unnoticed by Emma. A small smile crept across the blonde's face as she leaned in for a kiss. She kept it brief, much to Regina's displeasure. The brunette's hands grabbed hold of Emma's head and brought her in for another kiss. Her lips were on fire, she'd waited too long to kiss Emma again. One of Emma's hands held the back of Regina's head while the other was on her lower back bringing them close together.

The need for contact was so strong, Regina lifted her leg to properly straddle the blonde, never breaking their kiss. Emma ran her tongue along Regina's lower lip and the brunette immediately allowed her access.

Emma's hands roam up and down Regina's body. Her hands begin to wander under the brunette's shirt, but just as she's about the remove the shirt altogether the lock on the front door opens with a click. The sound causes Regina to practically jumping across the couch from Emma. She smoothed out her mostly neat brown hair and grabs the textbook just in time for her mother to enter the room.

Cora Mills was an intimidating women to say the least. The way her eyes bore into Emma's soul caused shivers to run up her spine.

Regina remained cool on the other end of the couch. "You're home early mother, you said you wouldn't be back until 5." She almost questioned.

"Yes I know, my meeting ran short. Who is this and what is she doing in my house?" Cora spoke as if Emma wasn't sitting there. The blonde's brows furrowed in annoyance but she dared not say anything and let Regina handle the situation.

"This is Emma," She said gesturing casually to the girl on the couch, "and we were just working on calculus together." Regina held up the page in the textbook they were on, thankful that Emma had left her notebook open in it so it looked like she had actually done something.

Cora merely scoffed, "Regina darling you really shouldn't be tutoring the less fortunate." Before Emma can make a nasty remark Cora is already out of the room. When Emma lets out an angry huff Regina places a comforting hand on her arm.

"Maybe I should get going," Emma begins collecting the pencils she had laid out on the table in front of her. Regina attempts to tell her to stay but it doesn't come out convincingly because she knows everything is different now that her mother is home. So instead she offers to give Emma a ride home.

"I'm really fine walking, I'm not very far." Emma reasoned. She collected all her stuff into the book bag she had come with and exited towards the front door, Regina following close behind.

They walked in silence to the door. Regina opened it for Emma and then followed her out to say goodbye privately.

"Sorry my mom cut this short." Regina apologized nervously scratching her arm while looking at the ground.

"It's alright, I need to head to work soon anyway" Emma shrugged. When she looked up and saw the sad expression on Regina's face she placed a finger below her chin and lifted the brunette's face to hers, "And besides it gives us a reason to hang out again and finish what we started." Emma's smile spread all the way to Regina's face.

Emma leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. She so wanted to kiss the adorable brunette deeply but she feared that her mother might come out and interrupt them again if they were too long.

"Goodbye Reg." Emma waved as she walked down the long driveway.

Regina waved back blushing at the nickname. She stayed outside until the blonde turned the corner on the street and Regina could no longer see her. When she walked back in, the first thing she did was text Emma to plan when they would be "hanging out" again.

* * *

An: Thanks always for the reviews! 3


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey I know it has been a really long time but I'm going to do a double update! I was focusing more on my other story for a bit but something has recently happened in my life and it has made this story more relevant so here I am :D I'd love to hear your thoughts, happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 7

When Monday came around the couple had to face the harsh reality. They had been living in the weekend bliss and now the horror of high school was being thrown at them. They never really had the talk about what they were to one another so Emma just decided to maintain a low profile. When their paths crossed Regina offered a small wave and Emma had to try and hid the blush that formed on her cheeks from it.

Although their different social groups and busy schedules kept them from hanging out during the day it didn't stop them from texting.

 _Hiya cutie_ Regina had texted during their lunch.

 _Hey, what's up?_ The trying to be calm attempt didn't work so well for Emma. Her crowd at the pit started nudging her.

"Who ya texting?" Killian had asked.

"It's nobody." Emma insisted not wanted to blow Regina's cover.

"Doesn't seem like nobody. Should we be calling the U-Haul?" Killian punctuated his jokes with a hard nudge. Emma merely glared back and return to the conversation on her phone.

 _I miss you. Tutor after cheer practice tonight?_

Emma had to try hard to not have her entire face break into a giant smile. Regina fucking Mills missed her. Holy shit! She never thought that this would happen for real. Regina had been a fantasy for so long and she had never realised that the reality would be so much better. Emma's thoughts were interrupted by a puff of smoke being blown into her face.

"Would you cut it out!" She spat at Killian.

 _Wanna just hang out?_ Emma texted back as soon as Killian stopped peering over her shoulder.

 _Sounds good to me!_ Regina texted back almost instantly and Emma had to work very hard to contain the giant grin that was breaking out all over her face.

This girl was having a huge impact on the blonde and she had no idea what to do about it, but she was content to just ride the wave of happiness.

* * *

After school the pair met up at the bleachers (it was starting to become their spot) and they walked back to Emma's place.

"Is anyone home?" Regina asked as they approached.

Emma let out a soft laugh, "There are 6 of us foster kids here, there's always somebody home." She smiled softly at the brunette, "But nobody will bother us in my room."

Regina blushed at Emma's statement. The idea of being in the blonde's room excited her and the butterflies were let loose in her stomach.

They walked in the house and Emma waved to the few people they walked by. Regina didn't really pay any mind to the surrounding, all she could think about was the intoxicating blonde in front of her.

Once they were inside her room, Emma shut the door and turned to face the brunette.

"So what now?" Regina asked coyly. Emma took the hint and leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss deepened and eventually they moved their make out session to the bed.

After several minutes of the best make out of her life, Regina pulled back and said, "I was thinking we might... uh..." She couldn't find the words to finish her statement.

Emma looked at her puzzled, "What is it?"

"It's just when you said hanging out I figured you meant... y'know..." she trailed off not wanting to voice her assumption.

Emma stared confused at Regina for a moment and then it all clicked. "You thought we would smoke because you think that's all I do." It was a statement. Emma left no room for Regina to contradict or even respond. She tried but Emma cut her off again, "Of course you do. Jeez, why did I think you'd be any different? You're one of them."

This hit Regina hard. She didn't allow Emma to continue, finally adding in her own thoughts, "Don't compare me to them. You and I both know I'm not like them." It came out a lot louder than Regina had anticipated. She hadn't realized how heated she has gotten.

The two were strong headed girls. It was rare that anyone stood up to them. There was something refreshing about have a real argument with someone. The new feeling brought a silence over the pair. They took deep breaths and allowed themselves to cool down.

Finally Emma broke the silence, "You're right." She tilted her head down in surrender.

Regina reached out and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. The contact felt so natural.

Emma looked back up at her as the brunette said, "You're right too. I shouldn't have made the assumption."

"We make quite an interesting pair." Emma's voice was so soothing. Regina could listen to her speak all day. Emma raised her hand to brush a piece of Regina's hair behind her ear. Her fingers lingered along the brunette's cheek. Regina leaned into the touch, her skin burned where the blonde touched her. Everything felt so perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: so here is part 2 of my double update. I know this chapter may lack accuracy to how this would go down in real life I just didn't want to focus on the issue to much. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 8

It had now become a regular occurrence for Regina and Emma to spend their lunch break on the bleachers. It was the perfect spot; they could see most of the school but they were secluded enough that people couldn't see them.

One day their lunch was interrupted by the sight of police cruisers pulling into the school parking lot.

"Another locker check? Do the cops have nothing better to do?" Regina joked. Her smile faded when she saw the fear in Emma's eyes, "You don't have anything in your locker do you?" Regina asked now concerned.

"I... I think...I might... I don't like to keep it on me when you and I hang out, I don't want you to ever get caught." Emma ran her fingers through her hair pulling at it slightly.

"How much?" The question was covered in worry.

"Very little, but they're probably going to find it." Emma stared down at the ground, embarrassed of what was about to happen, "You should probably go, I don't want them to catch you with me."

Regina reached out and gave Emma's arm a comforting squeeze, "I'm not going anywhere.'

"Yes you are." Emma's eyes were stern, "Your mother won't allow me to ever see you again."

"My mother doesn't control me."

Emma's eyes changed to pleading, "Please Regina, let me take this alone." She headed towards the school entrance.

Regina jogged and caught up beside her, lacing their fingers together, "It'll be fine."

The butterflies in Emma's stomach at the contact blurred her judgement for a moment. When she came to her senses she unlaced their fingers and sped up, "Let me do this Regina.'

Regina grabbed the blonde's arm pulling her back, "No Emma, I-"

She was caught off by the principal who had just exited the main entrance and spotted them.

"Miss Swan my office now! And you too Miss Mills."

* * *

"Mrs. Mills, Regina was seen here with Miss Swan who has been caught with the possession of marijuana."

"Regina had nothing to do with it." Emma piped in.

"I would advise you against speaking Miss Swan." Cora's voice is so harsh Emma cowers back into her seat in response.

The girls remained seated as the principal inform Cora of the locket check and the drugs found in Emma's locker. Regina kept stealing glances over at the blonde, her face was ridden with guilt and hurt, it pained Regina to see her that way.

When the meeting was over the girls were left in the hall while Cora continue to talk to the principal for a bit.

Emma pulled Regina over to the side of the hallway. She stood there silently for a moment before gaining the confidence to make her statement.

"Regina maybe we aren't the best idea." Emma trails off not wanting to continue where her thoughts were headed.

"Nonononono." Regina quipped. She knew there were issues with them being together but she didn't want it to end. Maybe it was selfish of her. For once in her life she was truly happy. Being with Emma brought an ease to Regina's life she had never felt before. Perhaps it was Emma's calm nature rubbing off on her.

"It has to happen sooner or later, I mean we probably won't go to the same school next year and we'll never speak to each other again." Emma held a deep sadness in her eyes, and Regina felt her words resonate inside her. She had a point, it was a point Regina had been trying to ignore since the moment they got together. When Regina only stared back at the blonde with watery eyes, Emma continued, "You deserve to have an amazing senior year. The kind of year every freshman dreams of."

"My amazing senior year needs you in it."

"I don't think I can be." Emma remained stoic as she turned around and walked away leaving the brunette in the middle of the hall, alone. The moment her back was turned tears broke out all over the blonde's face. She couldn't hold it in, she turned into an empty classroom and completely broke down.

She hated how much Regina had come to mean to her. She should have never let herself get involved with someone so out of her league. It had been a long shot from the beginning and she was delusional to think that they would ever work out.

And yet a part of her still had hope, but she would continue to try and suppress that feeling as best she could.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you're thinking! Please review


End file.
